Warrior Cats Read Warrior Cats
by BrambleStar14
Summary: What happens when major characters from Warriors read their own past, present and future. Will they change for better, or for worse?


**Hey guys, I'm back again. Sorry if you're disappointed, but no, this isn't an update for return to the forest. I will be doing more of those, but for now, I will be focusing on this project. I do not take the credit for this idea because I am basing this on a story of Choices HP and his story, Reading The Deathly Hallows. Cinderpelt11 was talking about her new story to me, which I will not disclose because it isn't even finished yet, when we had this idea. So basically, we are working together on this monster story. Should be a large one! Anyway, enough from me, this is Warrior Cats read Warrior Cats! Enjoy the book!**

Warrior Cats Read Warrior Cats: The Original Series

Arrival

Firestar groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around. Nothing. He seemed to be in a large room with nothing in it, except him of course. There were grey walls, a gray floor and a gray roof. He tried to think, but it was impossible. His brain seemed to be foggy, and all he could remember was his name, and a few other faces. "Hello?" he called out. There was no response. "Is anyone there?" he called out, hoping for a response. There, of course, was none. "Well this is a pile of fox-dung!" he spat, then paused. "Wait, what does that even mean? Why can't I remember anything? Hang on, I don't know who I am!" As he stopped and considered this bit of news, he heard something right behind him.

He turned and saw, with a loud popping noise, a cat appear out of thin air. This cat, instead of being bright orange like him and being male, was definitely female and was the colour of sand. Instantly, a name popped into his head. "S-Sandstorm?" he said hesitantly. She turned around. "Firestar?" she called out. "W-what is going on here. I was in- actually I don't know where I was or who I am! I can only remember my name and you!". "I know!" said Firestar, thinking hard. "I wonder what is going-" Sandstorm started, but before she could finish, there was another loud popping noise behind them and they both turned.

A large cat with scars covering his body, unusually long front claws, sleek muscles and a dark tabby pelt had appeared behind them. Instantly, a strange hate arose in Firestar, but he had no idea why. The cat turned its head and blinked in confusion. Seeing Firestar and Sandstorm, it paused. "I- I know you... at least I think I do" it said, rather uncertainly. "I know you as well," said Firestar, straining to think how he knew this stranger, and why it felt like he hated him. "Oh, I know" shouted Sandstorm suddenly and both toms turned to her. "Your name is-is- Tigerstar" she said triumphantly. "Hey, I think she's right" said Tigerstar, before looking around, "Where are we anyway?"

"No idea" replied Firestar. "I was here first, then Sandstorm showed up and now you. I don't know if anyone else is going to show up or not so-." The rest of his sentence was drowned out by another large POP! A fourth cat was standing before them, sleek with blue fur and looking around uncertainly. "Bluestar!" shouted Firestar, Sandstorm and Tigerstar, who all glanced at each other in shock. "Where am I? Who are you? What are we doing here?" said Bluestar, looking around. By now Firestar was fed up of telling each new cat what was going on so he told the new arrival to wait and see if more cats came along.

And they did! By the time that all the other cats had arrived, the room was looking considerably less empty. Firestar jumped up onto a conveniently placed pillar and looked around at all the confused looking cats. "Okay," he started "so, none of us know why we are here and yet we all seem to know each other. I think we were brought here for a reason. Lets take it in turns to say who we are and see if we can remember anything. You've already met me, Sandstorm and Tigerstar here" he said, gesturing to them, who were sitting next to him. "Okay, who are you?" he said to the first cat to jump up, a pretty tortoiseshell female who seemed to stare at him dreamily, then turned to the crowd. "My name is Spottedleaf" she mewed. "I am a medicine cat... at least that's what I think I am" she sounded uncertain. "That's pretty much it". She jumped down and was replaced by a long-furred grey cat who Firestar recognised as his best friend, though he couldn't remember him. "My name is Graystripe and that is all I know except for the fact that I remember you Firestar."

Eventually, Firestar had every cats name and said out loud. "Right then, so we have me, Sandstorm, Tigerstar, Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Greystripe, Ravenpaw, Cinderpelt, Scourge, Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost, Moonflower, Dustpelt, Longtail, Darkstripe, Swiftpaw, Blackstar, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Thistleclaw, Cloudtail, Leafpool and Squirellflight. Did I miss anybody?" No-one spoke. "Ok, we know our names, so what happens next?" Firestar asked the silent room.

Suddenly there was a flash of light that blinded everybody. Cats were either shielding their faces with their paws or trying to squint at whatever was happening in the centre of the room. Finally, the light died down and cats started blinking, temporarily blinded by the flash. Firestar and Tigerstar slowly approached the centre, where a small pillar was there, with something on top. "It's a note!" exclaimed Tigerstar loudly. He started to read it out loud "Dear Warriors... and other forgetful cats. I am the great overlord who can crush you in an instant. Bla bla bla, excetra excetra. Anyway, I've completely forgotten what I was saying. Oh yes, I have called all of you here to change your lives completely and to show you the light." "You already have shown us the light, and it blinded us" muttered Longtail. "SHUT UP LONGTAIL!" shouted Tigerstar loudly. "Was that the note, or you" said Firestar. "Um... back to the note!" exclaimed Tigerstar nervously. "Here in front of you is your past, present and future. I have dragged all of you from different points of time to read this book. Afterwards, you may wish to change what will happen, but you may also keep the timeline how it is. The choice is yours. Good luck, warriors. Choose well..."

"Well" said Darkstripe, still trying hard not to laugh at the whole "SHUT UP LONGTAIL" thing. "OOOH THERE IS A PS" shouted Tigerstar happily. He seemed to be enjoying reading. "By the way, It was me who said SHUT UP LONGTAIL, not Tigerstar. If you are wondering how I know, just think of magic. From, E + CN"

"Who is E? And who is CN" said Longtail. Tigerstar, who was staring at the book as though it was his child yelled "SHUT UP LONGTAIL" extremely loudly, causing Cloudtail to jump and fall over. "Facepaw" muttered Leafpool, doing exactly that. "Ok then everybody, lets read this book," said Brambleclaw. Firestar headed over to it. "Warriors: Into The Wild By Erin Hunter" mewed Firestar. "What kind of a name is ERIN HUNTER?" scoffed Ravenpaw. "SHUT UP LONGTAIL" shouted Tigerstar. "WHAT!" screamed Longtail " I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTH-" "SHUT UP LONGTAIL" everbody shouted except for Leafpool, who had facepawed again.

"Right then," said Tigerstar, opening the book lovingly. "I think I will read first..." "NO" everyone shouted, except for, you guessed it, Leafpool, who had once again facepawed. "I think I will read first" said Firestar and turning to the book, he began to read.

**So, that was the first chapter everyone. Well, more of a prologue, but anyway. Please rate and review or whatever. Guesses for who E + CN are and what changes could occur in characters. Also, have a vote on whether or not they will decide to change things. This story is gonna be huge. Oh well, next chapter should be up by Tuesday. Until then, seeya guys.**

**BrambleStar14 and Cinderpelt11 signing off.**


End file.
